yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Guy's Night is Guy's Time
Guy's Night is Guy's Time is the twenty-third episode of the first season of SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure. Plot Just as Sandy and Twilight put together the girls from Equestria, Beyond it, and Bikini Bottom for Gal Pals and spending their time at the Crystal Empire, SpongeBob and his friends came together with Spike, Big MacIntosh, and Discord allowing more guys from Equestria and Beyond it for Guy’s Night at the Castle of Friendship. First Guy's Night with guys in Ponyville/All girls get together for Gal Pals One night, Discord, Big McIntosh, and Spike brought SpongeBob, Gary, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton along with Sunburst, Capper, Terramar, General Seaspray, Mudbriar, Grubber, Sunburst, Zephyr Breeze, Flash Sentry, Thorax, Pharynx, Prince Rutherford, Braeburn, Stygian, Star Swirl the Barded, Rockhoof, Flash Magnus, Gallus, Sandbar, Shining Armor, Prince Bramble, Button Mash, Rumble, Timber Spruce, Snips and Snails, Mirage the Illusionist, Trail Grazer, Kushinda, Bubble Bass, Flats the Flounder, Kevin C. Cucumber, Larry the Lobster, DoodleBob, the Flying Dutchman, and Bubble Buddy for Guy's Night at the Castle of Friendship. As for Twilight and the girls, they were invited by Sandy, Mr. Puff, and Karen for a Girl's Night outing for Gal Pals as they also invite Pearl, Princess Mindy, Squidina, Squilvia, Snellie, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Yona, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, Cozy Glow, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Captain Celaeno, Gilda, Trixie, Wallflower Blush, Juniper Montage, Gloriosa Daisy, Vignette Valencia, Dragon Lord Ember, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Tree Hugger, Autumn Blaze, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Little Strongheart, Maud, Limestone, and Marble Pie, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Hazina, Anga, and Ulaghai spend their time with Princess Cadance and Flurry Heart at the Crystal Empire. The Guys hang out at the Night Club/The Girls spend time with Cadance and Flurry At the Castle of Friendship, Spike, Big Mac, and Discord begin playing Ogres and Oubliettes as Discord worked his magic into a Night Club joint for the rest of the guys. Meanwhile, the girls begin spending their Gal Pals quality with Cadance and Flurry Heart. Grubber passing out shacks for the guys/A banquet for new members of Gal Pals Back with the guys, Grubber was passing out some snacks to share with his friends. As for the girls, they were enjoying a Girl's Night Banquet just for the fun of everything. The guys begin their events/The girls taking their turns playing with Flurry Meanwhile, SpongeBob came up with an idea as they begin some contests of their own. Back at the Crystal Empire, the girls were taking their turn playing with Flurry Heart, even Twilight mostly loved playing with her own niece. Spotted the girls coming back to the castle/End of Gal Pals and Guy's Night Finally, Spike spotted the girls returning from the Crystal Empire. Just as the guys finished cleaning up after themselves, Twilight and the girls reunited with the guys with the event over with happily. Trivia *??? Transcript *Guy's Night is Guy's Time (Transcript) Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225